Alucard (Lords of Shadow)
Alucard, previously known as Trevor Belmont, is a protagonist of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. His quest begins 25 years after the events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. He is the son of Gabriel Belmont and the father of Simon Belmont. As he discovered what happened to his father and knowing his own fate, Trevor decides to begin his journey to Dracula's castle in order to destroy the vampire lord. During his quest, Trevor is turned into a vampire himself and given the name Alucard. He also appears in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, playing an important role in his father's journey of redemption. He returns as a playable character in the DLC Revelations. Appearance and Personality As Trevor As an adult, Trevor resembles his father. He has long dark hair and similar facial features as well. Trevor is garbed regally, he wears a flowing green cloak with a white shirt underneath strapped tightly with a number of belts as well as being equipped with a set of heavy steel armor, he carries a Combat Cross and can utilize Light and Shadow Magic. He also uses unique sub-weapons like the Electric Bomb and the Boomerang. As a child, Trevor had short, feathery hair and his facial features were softer, he wore a sleevless green leather vest with golden trimmings along with a loose white shirt, a pair of sewn brown pants and leather boots. Much like his son, he is a driven individual, however, due to his upbringing as an elite warrior for the brotherhood, he brings that temperament in line with a precise discipline befitting a hunter of dark beings. Meticulous in his fighting style and second only to his father in skill, he has a problem restraining his own dark temper, as evidenced when he had struck the Lost Soul for telling him what he clearly didn't wish to hear, but restraining himself enough to settle for simply silencing the Soul by shattering its face, thereby silencing it, much to the chagrin of his Simon, many years down the road. Trevor is so driven that he openly defies fate and anything to do with fate, opposing his father, as he later discovers, who embraced his fate, even at great personal cost. He is also shown to be capable of making use of items on the field, mastering the use of the shuriken and discerning how to use the Toy Maker's batteries in order to create deadly electric bombs. This, coupled with his natural use of light and shadow magic along with his surgical understanding of monsters and evil beings as evidenced by various QTE's, make him one of the "greatest brotherhood warriors to have ever lived" as his later incarnation Alucard would remark. As Alucard As Alucard his personality changes drastically, and it becomes clear that while still the same man, he is truly a pale shadow of his former self. Now resigned to his own fate, having become the thing he hates the most, his determination to change fate is instead replaced with a severe depression as he wanders throughout the castle, now only desiring to finish his original quest in the interest of revenge. His voice also changes considerably as a result of the wound to his solar plexus and subsequent 30 years of starvation and vampiric slumber. His facial features also change drastically, instead of a chiseled face his features are now softer and thinner. Instead of the precision and discipline of his former incarnation, Alucard is now more savage and predatory, having also suffered from severe amnesia, he only remembers what the Mirror of Fate showed him, and recalls little else. As such he encounters enemies that remember him, yet he cannot remember them. This also affects his combat skills, having long since forgotten a full half of his fighting style and having to come to terms with his newer, darker powers. Upon meeting with Simon he soon becomes desperate to prevent his son from suffering his fate, yet due to the shame of being a vampire he cannot bring himself to tell him who he truly is. His anger at his father has only doubled, yet his determination to not harm his son when Dracula uses him against him becomes clear when he absorbs the mist that Dracula uses to control him. It is entirely safe to say that Alucard might as well be a very different person from Trevor entirely due in part to the partial amnesia and the hatred that drives him to pursue his father and finish him once and for all. It should also be noted that for some reason, Alucard's clothes were changed (he wears attire similar to his father, has armor over his arms and legs and his cloak is dark blue, possibly attributing to them being opposites, as he stated as Trevor). Trevor's old set can be found in the room that housed his combat cross. This could merely be a continuity touch up on the developer's part or a 'memorial' to him. After centuries, Alucard has undergone another dramatic change in personality: rather than staying the angry young man turned Vampire who he was when he was brought back to life, he has calmed considerably and has decided to rid the world of the evil that corrupted him and his father. To this end he developed a level of patience spanning a millennium. He devised a plan that would span centuries to draw out Satan, the so called prince of lies, and Zobek, a masterful manipulator in his own right, patiently joining the latter's ranks to further manipulate him, and finally convincing his father to join his plans with the reward, of all things, death. Story Early Life Trevor Belmont is the son of Gabriel and Marie Belmont. He was conceived in the year 1046, just before one of Gabriel’s many long sojourns on behalf of the Brotherhood of Light and their fight against evil. Pan and the elders of the Brotherhood believed Gabriel to be the chosen one who would one day ultimately defeat the Lords of Shadow and redeem mankind, but they also foresaw dark omens ahead. The world would be saved, although a heavy price would be exacted on all. Pan believed that there was a possibility Gabriel himself might fall into darkness. More importantly, he saw terrible visions, portents leading to a dreadful fate for Marie and her newly born child. He therefore persuaded Marie to keep her child a secret from his father until Gabriel’s quest was done, and in this single act he saved the child from certain death. Marie, however, was not so fortunate. Oblivious to his fate, Trevor was raised by the Brotherhood to be a warrior like his father before him, and the secret of his birth and his lineage was kept from him until manhood. He proved to be a skilled warrior, and had inherited his father’s deep mastery of combat. During this time he met and married Sypha Belnades and in 1067 they had a child named Simon. Events of Mirror of Fate (1073) The elders saw in Trevor the final hope for redemption, a way to strike a blow against the dark forces now inhabiting the old Bernhard Castle, an evil of their own making. Therefore, Trevor was informed of his true lineage, the fate of his mother, and the true identity of her murderer, his own father; and so he sets off to the castle to seek revenge. Trevor seeks to clear the stain upon his family name, to seek justice for his mother, and to face his father in single combat. However, like his father before him, events will conspire against him and fate has one more hand to play. After making his way to Dracula, Trevor engages him in battle. Though the confrontation appears to lean in Trevor's favor, ultimately the dust settles to reveal the vampire lord has impaled Trevor with his own Combat Cross. Before dying, Trevor sees the real circumstances that lead to the corruption of his father in the Mirror of Fate and, faced with this new information, states that he pities Dracula and reveals to him that he is his son. The Mirror of Fate proceeds to depict the truth that was hidden from Dracula the entire time. Shocked and remorseful of his own actions, Dracula panics and desperately attempts to revive Trevor by giving him his own corrupted blood. With the effort seemingly futile, he then proceeds to bury him. Since he never learned his son's real name, the coffin is engraved with the name Alucard. Events of Mirror of Fate (1103) Alucard eventually awoke thirty years later and after painfully realizing he had been turned into a creature of the night himself, he resolved to confront his father once again and finish the quest he had started. On his journey, he encountered his own son, Simon, now a skilled warrior in his own right, but did not reveal his identity. Alucard and Simon battled Dracula and managed to slay the vampire, who disappeared in a red light. Alucard remarked that this was not the way a vampire dies, hinting that Dracula was not destroyed. He forced his son to give up the mirror fragment he carried, which was a piece of the Mirror of Fate, saying that Simon would be manipulated as long as he possessed it. Due to the horror of what he had become, Alucard did not reveal his true identity to his son and they went their separate ways as Dracula's castle crumbled. Just before the castle started crumbling, he picked up the broken stake attachment from the Vampire Killer that destroyed Carmilla many years ago. Between Mirror of Fate (1103) and Lords of Shadow 2 Prologue (c. 1547) After the events reflected in the mirror of fate, Dracula's first born kept away from the human cities, before accepting his new nature. He wandered in the night like one of the godless creatures that he swore to destroy so long ago, until he understood that there was nothing he could do now to get back the life that was taken from him. He could only abandon his old beliefs and fight for the one thing that made sense of his existance. After visiting the tomb of the wife he longed for, he set out alone on a campain to hunt down the creatures of darkness and watch over the new generations of men. When the prince of shadow's castle once again rose from his rubble, the trail led him to his father once again. Lords of Shadow 2 Prologue After the latest devastating defeat of the Brotherhood of Light at Dracula's hands, Alucard returns to his father having hatched a plan to rid the world of evil once and for all: he has forged the stake he collected from the old throne room into the sword Crissaegrim. While it can not kill his vampire father, Alucard intends to use it to pierce his heart putting him into a deep slumber and making the world at large think he is dead. During this time Satan, thinking it is safe to return to Earth, will have his Acolytes prepare for his return by plunging the world into chaos. Knowing that he doesn't stand a chance against Satan, Zobek would try to find Dracula and revive him, promising him the one thing he wants the most, eternal peace, using the reforged Vampire Killer. Dracula's powers and memories would be broken by centuries of lethargy and Zobek would not learn of their plan until it is too late for him. On the eve of Satan's return, Alucard will revive Dracula, and when Satan is trapped on Earth they will strike, killing Zobek, Satan and finally Dracula himself and grant him the eternal peace he yearns for. Dracula agrees with the plan and Alucard hides his body deep inside the castle's Cathedral where no one will find him. Revelations Centuries later, Alucard commences the second phase of his plan and removes the sword from Dracula's body to revive him, commenting that it will take several hours for him to awaken. He is suddenly approached by his mother who tells him that the Castle's cursed blood is attempting to prevent his father from leaving by keeping his powers away from him. First Alucard proceeds to collect the Void Sword from a group of Dungeon Jailers, their minions and their leader, the Keeper of the Void Sword in the Toy Maker's Guest House, and put it in the Bernhard's Wing. Next he proceeds to locate the Chaos Claws in the Forbidden Wing, a place in the castle where his father once shut himself in after defeating the Forgotten One and lost his mind during the isolation. The castle attempts to keep him away from the claws by flooding the wing with its damned blood. Even after Alucard finds a way of draining the blood he is forced to contend with a group of corrupted Brotherhood soldiers guarding the claws. Defeating them, he places the claws into Medusa's lair. All that is left to do is keep Dracula safe from Satan's forces long enough to be found by Zobek's. Bidding farewell to his mother and assuring her that everything will be alright, Alucard returns to the city and runs into Zobek's Lieutenant. Assuming that it was Alucard's presence he felt and not Dracula's, the Lieutenant commenting on how disappointed Zobek is going to be that he found Alucard and not his father. Alucard and the Lieutenant do battle. In spite of the Lieutenant's slew of supernatural powers and powerful armor, he is defeated. Seizing the opportunity, Alucard takes the armor, using its vast supernatural power to protect himself from Zobek's mind reading, and reports to Zobek that his father is still alive in the Lieutenant's place. Lords of Shadow 2 Shortly after walking out of the church, Dracula sees Trevor's child-like form beckoning him towards an abandoned alley. Young Trevor then conveniently disappears where Zobek's Lieutenant shows up. Alucard, reverting back to his disguise as the Lieutenant, "finds" his greatly weakened father at the mercy of one of Satan's Soldier's and brings him back to Zobek, who then feeds Dracula a family of mortals to help him regain his strength. As the Lieutenant, Alucard is present when Zobek explains Satan's imminent return and uses him as a comparison to Dracula's old level of power. While carrying out his plan, he stays with Zobek acting as his bodyguard and fulfills certain tasks as ordered. When Dracula infiltrates the Bioquimek Corporation Alucard approaches him once more as Trevor's childish form and leads him to the Void Sword, and must soon be saved from a group of Dishonored Vampires by his father. In spite of saving his life, Trevor is angry at his father for the deaths of the vampires even in spite of the fact that they were about to kill him. Regardless, Trevor gives his father the White Wolf Medallion, with his wolf form now serving as transport between the Castle and the City. Later, after Raisa Volkova's capture, Trevor appears again to take his father into the castle once more in order to procure his chaos claws. After Dracula's disastrous train ride, Alucard gets into a short scuffle with Dracula after he sneaks up behind him, nevertheless, he aids his father to get to the secondary Bioquimek facility, fighting alongside him and helping him climb through the subways. Alucard soon switches places with Trevor so as to get Dracula's help to save Marie from Carmilla. After Raisa's death Trevor pulls Dracula into the castle and is shown playing with figurines of people he once knew (including a model of his old self), asking his father to reassemble the Mirror of Fate for him so that he could continue playing with the proper tools. When Dracula brings him two of the pieces Trevor sends him to the city to get the third. After Victor Belmont is defeated by Dracula, Alucard joins his father and distant descendant as they fought off a group of Satan's forces, before witnessing Victor's sacrifice to lure Nergal Meslamstea out of hiding. At this point, he pulls Dracula back into the castle so that he could receive the final mirror piece, which he then inserts into the frame with a smile, completely restoring it. As a consequence, the castle's blood angrily pulls Trevor inside its monstrous body, entrapping him from within so he wouldn't interfere further, only for Dracula to defeat it and free his son. After defeating the walking mass of blood and flesh, Trevor is freed from it and gives Dracula the mirror as he joins his mother and sends his father back to the city, asking him not to let Nergal get away. Outside of Nergal's office, Trevor shows Dracula a secret and darkened path into his castle without his help, which proves vital in weakening Nergal enough to kill him. After Nergal's demise, Trevor gives his father the Mirror this time and encourages him to look into it, asking that he remembers his family. Alucard participates in the meeting between Zobek and Dracula, and insists upon joining the latter when he goes to confront the final of the acolytes: Guido Szandor, getting into a short scrape with Satan's forces on their way there. Once there, Alucard takes advantage of the moment and grabs his father's shoulder, paralyzing him briefly and plunging him into the past once more, this time revealing to him their plan, his true identity, and allowing him to confront and kill Zobek. Afterwards, the two vampires make their way to the church where Dracula first awoke and where Satan is being summoned; there they witness the death of Guido at the hands of Satan and hitch a ride on his Leviathan as he attempts to use it to destroy the Earth. The vampires destroy the beast in succession, but in the resulting fall, Alucard is possessed by Satan who uses his body as a shield in order to preserve his life (knowing Dracula would not kill his own son) and fight the Prince of Darkness on the falling corpse of the beast. When they do finally hit the ground Dracula expels Satan from his son using the Vampire Killer and finishes him off with the weapon in the process. Afterwards, he revives his weakened son by once again giving him his own blood. The two Vampires apparently decide to skip the part of the plan where they both kill one another in favor of a peaceful life with each other. Fulfilling his promise and choosing his "family" instead, Dracula intends on living with Alucard, as father and son this time. Alucard is then seen looking onto the sky as the sun slowly begins to rise, signaling the end of evil and the beginning of a better, hopeful life. Powers & Abilities Trevor Trevor is able to double jump and fights much like his father. He is also able to use Light and Shadow magic.http://www.revogamers.net/articulos/bajamos-al-infierno-castlevania-mirror-of-fate-1032/3.html He can use subweapons found in the castle as well. He was one of the greatest warriors the Brotherhood of Light had ever seen. *'Athleticism '- As one of the Brotherhod of Light's greatest warriors, Trevor is very athletic. His most notable example of this is that he is the only Belmont seen capable of performing a double jump without the aid of a relic or supernatural power. *'Light Magic' - Just like his father, Trevor is well versed in using Light magic to heal his wounds in combat. *'Shadow Magic' - Trevor can use Shadow magic to increase the damage of his combat cross. *'Adaptability' - Besides his skill in combat, Trevor proves to to be very resourceful in terms of adapting to new weapons and equipment. An example of this is when he uses the Toy Maker's electric batteries as a form of makeshift grenade. Alucard As Alucard, he possesses the typical powers of a vampire but, other than gold eyes and white hair, he seems to retain a vaguely humanoid appearance despite being recently turned, as usually only elder vampires are able to regain their human forms. However it is mentioned that upon becoming a vampire, Gabriel set about creating a more pure breed of vampiric creatures that combined the beauty and human forms of elder vampires with the bestial instincts and savagery of Carmilla's breed. As such, Alucard retains a much more human form despite being a relatively 'young' vampire. As Alucard, Trevor is shown to have retained his prowess in combat. In the Revelations DLC, Alucard is shown to be able to use the Glaciem and Igneas components of the Crissaegrim to enhance the blade's effectiveness. *'Vampirism' - Alucard's vampirism gives him additional abilities. One example is that he no longer needs to breathe, allowing him to remain underwater indefinitely, though he does not possess all the powers availiable to more powerful vampires. *'Blood Draining '- Like all vampires, Alucard drains his victims of their blood to restore any lost vitality. Additionally, if he feeds off powerful monsters, he gains new abilities. *'Immortality '- Because he was turned into a vampire via his father's infected blood, Alucard gained Dracula's immortality as well, never aging past his appearance post his resurrection. He cannot truly die unless impaled by the Vampire Killer. *'Telepathy' - After revealing his identity as the disguised Lieutenant to his father, he displays the ability to telepathically communicate the third acolyte's whereabouts despite being too far outside the range of hearing. *'Superhuman Strength' - Alucard possesses superior strength compared to humans, allowing him to lift monsters and fully armored men his own size with ease. *'Superhuman Speed' - Alucard is faster than humans, able to move in rapid bursts of speed. *'Bat Form' - Alucard can transform into a bat and fly. He can also summon bats and send them at his foes, stunning them. *'Mist Form' - Alucard can vaporize his body into a living mist. This form allows him to phase through enemies, regaining some health in the process. *'Wolf Form' - Alucard can transform into a bipedal white werewolf. This form is slightly stronger than normal, allowing Alucard to open special doors. This form is unlike his later White Wolf animal form, which is used to guide his father through his journey but might be also be an illusion. *'Enhanced Climbing' - Alucard can navigate sheer surfaces with the Shadow Claws. *'Demonic Wings' - Alucard can double jump through the use of Demonic wings. Note that he loses this ability in Lords of Shadow 2. It is also possible that he simply abandoned its use for the more efficient Bat Cloud ability. Revelations DLC *'Bat Cloud' - Allows Alucard to cover great distances and reach far places via transforming into a swarm of bats. *'Spectral Wolf' - Summons a wolf to explore the castle. Alucard is vulnerable during the activation. *'Timeless Vision' - Allows Alucard to make objects go back in time for a short period of time. *'Crissaegrim' - The immensely powerful sword used to seal away Dracula for 500 years, finally reclaimed by it's forger. **'Glaciem Blade' - Enchant Alucard's blade to steal the life from foes and leave them frozen in their tracks. Similar to the Void Sword. **'Igneas Blade' - Enchant Alucard's blade to break the defense of his enemies and leave them a smoldering wreck. Similar to the Chaos Claws. *'Swordsmanship' - After abandoning the use of his whip, Alucard developed his skill in the use of a sword. Having centuries to develop his technique, Alucard is seen to be very deadly with his newly chosen weapon during his time disguised as Zobek's Lieutenant, killing Satan's demons effortlessly with the Masamune and besting the original Lieutenant in a one-on-one duel, as well as many other creatures of the night with the Crissaegrim. Weapons Trevor Alucard Trivia Trevor *The reason for Trevor's birth being hidden from Gabriel is an instance of retconning on the part of Mercurysteam. The team did not know if they would be given the opportunity to continue the story and so included the epilogue of Lords of Shadow and made no reference to the Belmonts as a way of wrapping it up. *Trevor knows how to double-jump (even without wings like Alucard, or special shoulders like Gabriel) and wall-jump without dark claws. However, Alucard needs to get the Dark Wings and Claws before he can use these abilities. This might be due to the fact that his long sleep made him forget the abilities he had as Trevor or he simply lacked the tools to do so properly (his wall scaling was done with the honed end of the combat cross). *Trevor's apparel emphasizes his mirror nature to his father: Trevor wears green while Gabriel, even as Dracula, wears red. Alucard *Interesting enough, the Mist form will not work on the Daemon Lord Resurrected, with the reason probably being that electricity being the negating factor (any form of water is a electricity conductor). However, during the final, close combat phase of the fight this does not appear to be the case, and is the only way to avoid being forced into the electrical currents at either end of the area. *In the original canon, Alucard formed his moniker himself to show his opposition to his father. However, in Mirror of Fate, Gabriel turns Trevor in his last moment and seals him in a coffin embedded with his new name without any input from Trevor. It is therefore currently unknown what Gabriel, as Dracula, intended to have this name signify. It is possible, however, that Dracula chose the name for what Trevor had said about them being opposites shortly before being turned. Another possible reason is that, not knowing his name, he took inspiration from discovering his son's identity through the mirror, and reversed his own new name so that his son would not go nameless to him. It should also be noted that Dracula only refers to himself as "Dracul" (the "dragon"), whereas "Dracula" means "son of the dragon". *While Alucard's Wolf Form in Symphony of the Night was only particularly useful for entering through low spaces, in Mirror of Fate it gives him greater combat prowess. The original resembled that of a regular wolf, while this one seems to give him the powers of a full-on werewolf. *It can most likely be assumed that Alucard retains a rather human appearance instead of a bat-beast like form due to Gabriel already having mastered turning people into a different, more evolved breed of vampire. It also should be noted that nothing in the Lords of Shadow lore claims that a vampire can turn those it bites - rather, they have to drink the vampire's blood to be turned. Likewise, the thirty years sealed away in the coffin could have allowed for such an acclimation, giving Alucard's body plenty of time to adapt to his vampiric state. *A parallel that Alucard can draw with his classic counterpart is that both grow to become masterful manipulators. The original Alucard played a role in setting up the events of the Demon Castle War of 1999, after finding out about the prophecy at the conclusion of his story in Judgment. This was crucial to the permanent death of Count Dracula. He later disguises himself decades later as Genya Arikaido in order to fulfill his objective and guide Soma Cruz away from the path of the dark lord. In a similar vein, Lords of Shadows' Alucard devises a 500 year old plan to draw Satan and Zobek to Dracula where he could deal with them both, thereby granting him his long desired vengeance and abating his fury at the world and sparing it from his wrath. In doing so, Alucard's plan also achieves an equally important secondary objective: the resurfacing of his father's old persona, Gabriel Belmont, and the resulting "elimination" of "Dracula." *In Mirror of Fate, Alucard possess the Demonic Wings as a double jump, while in Lords of Shadow 2 he transforms into a swarm of bats to reach high places. Strangely enough, the travel book in Lords of Shadow 2 states that Alucard never possess wings unlike most vampires even though he has them in Mirror of Fate. This may be circumstancial since the Bat Swarm ability is both faster and more efficient for exploration than the Demonic Wings. Alucard may be said not to possess wings since he was born without them and does not have them in his true wolf form until he acquires the ability from drinking the Daemon Lord's blood. He may not have wings as a natural vampiric trait, but develops them through external means just like he develops and keeps the Shadow Claws. These are seen in his design as his claws before he acquires Shadow Claws are white in color as seen in certain cinematics in Mirror of Fate, but crimson after he drinks the Reaver's blood. Given that his claws retain their crimson hue in Lords of Shadow 2, it is likely that Alucard still has the Shadow Claws but chooses not to use them. The same can be said about the Demonic Wings, as there is no reason why he would lose its use but still retain the appearance of having Shadow Claws. Miscellaneous *As the Lieutenant Alucard uses a sword which greatly resembles the Crissaegrim; the Masamune. In Symphony of the Night, this is another powerful sword that Alucard can use. **It is also the use of this long sword which can give a clue to his identity while disguised as the Lieutenant. *While posing as the Lieutenant Alucard offers to aid Dracula in finding a cure for the demonic plague. Dracula rebuffs his offer, saying "he does not need a dog". This is ironic because the spirit of Trevor Belmont appears as a white wolf when summoned by his father (the wolf form may be a slight evolution of Alucard's wolf form in Mirror of Fate, as in that time he appeared as a white lycan and when summoned by the medallion, he looks like an actual wolf). *Trevor and Alucard are voiced by Richard Madden, who plays Robb Stark in the TV series Game of Thrones. A dead Brotherhood Knight in Dracula's castle is called Eddard S., which is a reference to a Game of Thrones character, Eddard Stark, who is the father of Robb Stark. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Category:Vampires Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Heroes Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 DLC Category:Belmont Clan Category:Allies Category:Alucard